warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:After Sunset: We Need to Talk
|align=center|width=50%}} Article I saw that Blizz on WarriorsWish has the entire play on her site. Is that legal, and if so, should we put it? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 01:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :The entire thing is up for download fir free on the official Warriors website... Under Participate > Warriors Extras, > After Sunset, We Need To Talk. I don't see how it could hurt for us to put it up here. Snowy 02:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's free to download for Private use, unless it specifies that we can redistribute, we have no right. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well it doesn't say we can't use it and other sites have it up and haven't got in trouble —Preceding unsigned comment added by 64.146.121.14 (talk • ) 23:30, 29 January 2008 ::::Just because other people have opted to ignore rules and haven't been busted for it dosen't mean we should start running around violating copyright laws and republishing things. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Apart from the discussion on legal matters: an encyclopedia is meant to describe things, instead of hosting things. So we do not need to post the play, regardless of copyright status. Helixtalk 12:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I suggest that you don't put the play on the article- Kitsufox is right. Plus, I did make a link to another article I'd started on the actual play lines, and Kitsu gave a a good reason not to. Do you think we should add the Crow+Leaf=Jay theroy, or leave the artice as it is, because not everybody agrees with the theroy? Blackstar78 23:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Avoiding opening the Wiki up to litigation is always a good reason NOT to violate copyright laws. As for the Crow+Leaf=Jay Theory... No. It should not be added. You'll notice that word, Theory, that's in there. Theories are not appropriate for the Mainspace. Sparkfur has written an Essay on the theory, and I believe that their are forum topics about it... But until rules are settled for inclusion of links to essays in the Mainspace (discussions on that topic are pretty low priority right now, we have no extremely prolific essay writers or essays that really stand out as something that should be included without a doubt as of yet) they're not to be included. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::If you do want to see the play, it's on amazon.com. Like everyone is saying, it isn't smart to break the law because other sites are doing it. GB 16:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Well, perhaps we can mention it on the article, but also state clearly that it is only a theory. Just a suggestion, though, you oversee this website.--Shaf Girl 01:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I agree. what if its illegal we cant just put something like that on warriors wiki Picture We should put a picture with students performing the play. Any options / volunteers? :) Helixtalk 12:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC)